


Caf-Pow Strikes Again!

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny brings Abby a Caf-Pow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caf-Pow Strikes Again!

"Are you asking me out, Madame Director?"

"I'm sorry?"

Abby smirked at the Director over her shoulder as she raised the brand new Caf-Pow that Jenny had just brought her in mock-salute.

"People only bring me these for two reasons - they want me to work faster, so that Gibbs won't chew them out, or they want to go out with me. I'm betting that you couldn't care less about what Gibbs wants."

"Ah-" Jenny was still at a loss for words. It was probably the first time since she'd been promoted to Director. She'd always been good with talking her way in to or out of whatever she wanted.

Abby put down the Caf-Pow and turned. Her eyebrows shot up and vanished underneath her dark bangs.

"I was right? Seriously? Because I was just saying that. Gibbs says I have no idea when to shut up and and when to keep talking. But when you think about it, that must be kind of an NCIS thing, right? I mean, of course, you've heard Ducky's stories, but when Tony gets going, now that's something else-"

Jenny clapped a hand over Abby's mouth.

"You weren't right, but maybe not wrong."

"I'm confused." Except for from behind Jenny's hand it just came out in an unrecognizable mumble. Obligingly Jenny moved her hand and Abby repeated herself.

"So am I."

"I mean, I thought you and Ziva-" Abby let her voice trail off, suddenly uncertain if she'd said too much.

Jenny looked startled for a moment. "We used to, but that was a long time ago," she admitted calmly, sounding more like herself now. She straightened and laced her hands together in front of her. "Abby, I'm not sure why I brought you that. You're an attractive young woman." She smiled. "It's hard not to notice that. I brought you the Caf-Pow because I wanted to. I didn't think it past that."

"Okay," Abby excepted the explanation easily and took another sip. "I can handle that." She nodded and Jenny waited another moment.

She watched as Abby gradually got back to her work, seeming totally unselfconcious, even though she had to realize that Jenny was still watching her. She noticed the way that Abby moved, the hint of a bounce in her step and the carefully controlled energy in every move she made. She smiled, mostly to herself, and turned away heading towards the elevator to take her back up to her own domain.

"You know-"

Abby's voice stopped her as she was almost to the door and made her turn back around.

"If you wanted to bring another one of those sometime, I wouldn't mind."

"I think I'd like that, Abby."

And Jenny meant it. She'd just have to wait for the moment Abby was least expecting it. She had to return the favor, after all.


End file.
